


Hijōshikina Musume

by MimiDaiki



Series: Multi- Oc universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Future children - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Time Travel, awkard children, children making the parents feel awkard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Happens, When your father starts to talk about your mother. she and him were met to be but another man kept them apart. what if your daughter was a daughter of an insane man only to kept down with love.. would your daughter do anything to keep you two to fall in love again?  would it change the future or will it still happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inu- Hello, well this is another story I have created it is called the Insane Daughter. (I should change the title but i don't know what to call it. )  
> This is a story that contains a young girl who lived with her father her whole life. Who is this father? Why is she trying to find her mother?

Chapter one   
Beginning

"Dad, are you sure I have to go back in time" she said her purple and red bangs in her face as her father moved to the side to show her a platform with a watch in the middle. She walked to the platform as she put the watch on and looked at her father as she smiled. He pointed at the button in the top of the watch as she looked at him and he smiled, she pushed the button. She was covered in a colorful ball that surround her as she began to vanish piece by piece. He smiled as he began to fall to the ground, his only daughter left him to find her Mother.   
"I have lived a life with you, find your mother before he leaves for the guy that should have never been with her"   
"AHHHH" she yells as she falls into the ground and stands up. She looks around and doesn't see any animals or half-demons walking around. Where was she? She Turn around and saw a lot of people staring at her.   
"Hey, Never Saw a Human Girl before" she said out loud and they walked away. Could her outfit that shown her Legs be why everyone was looking at her? She walked away and saw that there was only normal humans here. Could it be that in this time everyone was still hiding their demon self. In her time zone a demon named Miyuki started a revolution that made every demon possible to not hide from humans anymore and be who they want too. She walked down a path into a park and Saw that in the other side was a High school. She kept walking toward it and looked down to see that nothing pop up from the ground. You never know, she looked up for a spilt second and hit something and fell to the ground.   
“Owwie” she said as she saw a hand. She looked up to see a guy with black hair and Light blue eyes staring at her.   
“Are you all right” he asked her.   
“I’m okay, thank you “she said and picked herself up without his help. He smiled as she patted her head.   
“Shouldn’t you be in middle school by now?”  
“I’m not that small” she said yelled as a girl pounce on him and hugged him tight. Leia went into her pocket and put some glasses on and the boy was trying to get the girl off him. Both of them were fighting each other as they walked to the gate of the school. She looked around and saw the names of the students appear in her glasses and she hit that guy again and he looked at her and pat her head again.  
"Why are you here?" The girl said next to the guy. She has Black hair in the back and red and blue bangs. Her eyes were like the boy and she looked over their head and it said Twin's siblings and she looked at them closely and she turned around.  
"Who are you?" she said  
"I am here on an important mission and I cannot be distracted by Brother and sister" she ran away and He looked confused and looked at his sister with a shoulder shrug and went to meet up with friends.  
"Damn it, I know those two. That girl is the ones who gives birth to miyuki." She sat behind a bush and sighed. This is going to be a long day, how long does she have to wait to find her mother and make sure that she falls in love with her father. Her Father told her that he was her senpai, which means that he was older then her. He also said that he fell for his mother when he first saw her eyes that connected with his. I know he also said that he was wanting to date him but yet she was dating someone else and he would try to make her fall in love with him. Later on they broke up and she went together with her father. He loved her all his life but after the birth of me he said that she disappear one day and never came back. I was told I had an older sister but I have never heard of her and never seen her. My father has kept this secret and I hope one day I can learn what happen.  
"Higurashi- San" She turn around and noticed the name on the top of her head it said nice and clear "Yuki Uzumaki" she smiled and looked at her mother young and happy. How would she look older and mature? She kept staring at her as she talked to that girl and guy, she noticed someone call them and they walked inside the gate. A Girl had White bangs and pink hair walked alongside them and her mother.   
"Mom" she said and Yuki looked for a moment and she hit down looking from inside the bush. She Wonder if she noticed her staring at her and wanting to come and hug her.   
"Mother, I want to be with you and for you to hug me as you did before" she said as she just stare at the gate hoping that she could talk to her once in her lifetime before her time ended and she was force to go home.


	2. Meeting her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens, When your father starts to talk about your mother. she and him were met to be but another man kept them apart. what if your daughter was a daughter of an insane man only to kept down with love.. would your daughter do anything to keep you two to fall in love again? would it change the future or will it still happen.  
> \----  
> Getting closer each day will that help you win your parent's future to be secure?

Chapter Two  
Meeting Her

Inu- Hello How are you? This is chapter Two. Omg I did this one before Parallel Love. Well I got inspired by She wolf by David Guetta. 

I saw my mother, I saw her. She is so timid and looks so adorable, small and easy to break. I sighed as a man with silver man came up to me and looked at me.   
"Who are you? Why do you keep staring at my friends" he told me. I circle him as I saw him having silver hair and grey eyes? Such an odd combination. I could tell that he was a gang member by looking at him because he still has a smell of blood on him.   
"Aren't you student in this school" I ask him   
"I graduated two and half year ago only my girlfriend goes here and I come to see her in the morning, lunch and after school" he told me.  
"I am here searching for my mother"  
"Mother, she wouldn't be here unless she a teacher" he sat down in the grass and I did the same thing.  
"Well she is a student so what is it to you to know who she is"  
"Who are you?" he ask me and I sighed as I moved my hair out my face.   
“I am Leia Yami" I told him, crap now he knows my last name, why did I say my whole name?  
"Leia Yami, you seem so much similar to a guy I know but he disappeared a while ago and I haven't seen him since, so how is your so called high school mother name" Why does this guy want to know so much about me. I don't even know his name   
"What is your name first?" He stretch and yawned and looked at me and smiled.   
“I am Zero Hikari" he said nice and clear. Why didn't I use my glasses to see what his name was? I didn't think that he was the CEO of the Hikari Company, wait isn’t that company around here? Why the hell am I asking questions inside my head!  
"Nice to meet you" I said shyly and he laughed.  
"No flirting, I have a girlfriend that I won't be letting go anytime soon" he said and I hit him in the head.   
"Ops sorry, it’s a habit. Got it from my mother" I said giggling.  
"So who is your mother?" I said silence   
"If I say it don't tell anyone not even her, Secret Please” zero was looked by her puppies eyes and he gives in and pinkie swear, she smiled and sat back to normal in the grass.  
"I am the daughter of Yuki Uzumaki, I Come from 33 years into the future" Zero looked shock and Leia snapped him out of it.  
"You are from the future"   
"Yes, I am" I nodded and he grabbed me from my shoulder.   
"Do I marry my girlfriend? How many children do we have? I want to have 30 or maybe 40”He asked me that question and I just stare at him. I know he is a half-demon and pure at this point. I just sighed and take away his arms from me and made him sit back down.  
"I will tell you only this and no more OK" I told him and he nodded. I never would have thought that The CEO was like this. I would see him cold and cool to his daughter in public but yet when we have picnics with his family he acts lovely dovely with his wife and children.  
"You will marry your lover and you will have children at are less than 5, I WILL SAY NO MORE” I yelled and he smiled and I just stood quiet.  
"At Least I know, she won't leave me I’m glad after all the things she did to get with me" he laid in the grass.   
"Huh," I looked at him, I want to know what his wife did but I know I shouldn’t know.  
"Aren't you like Family to Inu, your mother Never told you the story about what Inu did to be with me?"  
"No, my mother disappeared when I was around two and I am not sure why" I had my bangs in my face. Zero didn't say anything but he hugged me.  
"Do you want to eat lunch with me and the gang, you can meet your mother, I will not say anything ok" I nodded yes and he took my hand and we went to the store and he brought me a bento and another two for him and Inu. Yes I know her name but I can't keep saying girlfriend. We go to the back of the school and soon hear the bell as zero grabs my hand and we jumped from the back gate into the lawn of the school, we take some stair from the back of the school that went to the roof top.   
"I love being here" he said as he laid in the ground.  
"Do you always use that way to meet up with them?"   
"Yes, from the beginning of high school I used to be in trouble being a gang boss and I would be late and use those stair so they would not have proof of me not being in school" he laughed and I laughed with him because I would do the same thing in middle school.  
"SENPAIIIIII" I hear loud and saw Inu jumping on him and hugging him and giving him kisses and I would laugh.   
"Who is she?"  
"She is Leia Yami” Leia bowed and Inu bowed as Yuki, Bunny, Blake and a guy with silver hair and dark blue eyes said Hello. Inu introduced us and I smiled and zero gave her the box and I ate mine and saw Yuki blushing and smiling with that guy.   
"Oh that guy with your mother is Okan. Is he your father?" he asked me and I gave him a glare.  
"Do I LOOK like him” I said and zero looked at me and nodded no and I gave him a sign like "see I’m not his daughter". My father told me that she left Okan because he wasn't paying attention to her and I wonder why they were together in the first place.  
"Say Leia, why are you not in school, what grade are you in?" I heard Yuki said and I smiled.   
“I was home schooled But I’m in the same grade as you guys I am a senior “I smiled. I lied I wasn’t a senior I’m about to be a freshman in high school the school year that about to come. I looked to okan and he finished his lunch fast and got up.   
"Sorry, I have stuff to do in the council room and yuki kissed his cheek and she ran back to finish eating. I give him a glare and he walked away.   
"So Yuki, is that your boyfriend" I said with a fake smile.   
“Yes He is “she said. Tell me everything so I can break you two up so you can be with my father and not leave me all alone. It won't happen again I will fix it. I can't let my time fade doing nothing. 

300 days left.....


	3. Shopping, Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens, When your father starts to talk about your mother. she and him were met to be but another man kept them apart. what if your daughter was a daughter of an insane man only to kept down with love.. would your daughter do anything to keep you two to fall in love again? would it change the future or will it still happen.

Tick to-ck tick to-ck.  
Chapter Three  
Shopping, Me?

I stared at Yuki, I had a great plan to makes sure they would break up.  
"How long have you dated your boyfriend?” I told her and she stared at me and smiled.  
"Well I started to date him I think for a year and a half now" she said having her hand closed to her mouth blushing and I giggled.  
“that must be nice to be in love" I Said and put my head down as I had an evil grin on my face. I wanted that relationship to die, I have to make sure it works. I wanted my mother to be in the future with me.  
\---------Flashback  
"Darling, take care of leia I'm going to put the clothes in" leia Smiles as her father grabs her and hugs her and she smiled. Her hair was purple like her mother and red like her father. Her Eyes were Dark red like her fathers and she had a mark under her right eye.  
"Daddy I love you" Leia Smiled and he put her down in the couch and tickled her stomach. He heard someone scream a little. It seem low and he put Leia on the floor and went to check on his wife. He ran out and Leia tried to crawl to the door and her dad ran back in and hold her to not see what he just saw.  
"Daddy will be here for you, Daddy will be here" He said and she saw and stared at him as she saw the white laundry on the floor and a shoe in the middle of the backyard.  
\-------------------  
"Hey Leia" she got out of her flashback and looked at zero as he said that lunch had finished and they had to leave.  
"Oh, I’m sorry if I kept you guys” she said and bowed and they smiled and got their lunch and walked to the door and down the steps. Zero and Leia took the same entrance in which they came from and she smiled. She hopes to gets to know more about her.  
"So who is your father" zero asked holding a bag.  
"I cannot say that, it can ruin the future" she said and threw away her juice and smiled.  
"Soooo, Can I stay at your house" she said in puppy eyes and he sighed.  
"Sure, you can" he give in and Leia smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you Hikari" she said and she giggled. She looked around and took out her glasses and put them on to see if she could find her father anywhere near. Zero looked at her and wondered how the fuck did she have pockets in clothes like that.  
"Hey, Were going clothes shopping, your clothes are too odd” he said and every guy would be staring at her.  
"Why, I’m always dress like this" she said and zero just took her hand.  
"Buy some new clothes now!" he said and I pouted and walked inside. I found a lot of cute and adorable clothes but are they are too sparkling for me. Oh I found some pretty clothing and I tried it on. It was a Purple and Green shirt with a cute animal. She found some dark blue-black pants and a Dark Red jacket and put it on and changed the shirt with a Dark green shirt with the same animal and walked out the store and smiled.  
"Did you pay for it" he said  
"Yes and I got this cute bag too" I smiled and show him my cute Grey panda " I also put my old clothes in it and the gadgets I bought from home before I came in here" she smiled and show him what was inside and it was a whole lot of stuff and he wonder how all that was in her pockets. I smiled as I followed zero. He was walking around the mall district and I wonder why it is so different when it is the same exact place she lived but a different time.  
"Hey Zero how long you have been in a relationship” I asked  
"Well it been Two maybe Three years that I been with my girlfriend, I love her too much to let her go" he smiled and I looked at him odd. He doesn’t get bothered me to know more about the future. Many would want to know to see what happen in their lives but it is like he know already that he doesn’t care. It looks like when I get back home I have to ask her about her family like I told her mine. I saw a lot of old clothes that are not in fashion anymore in the future and I hate that I can't use my powers here it looks like it got weak going to this time line.  
"What kind of animal are you?" I asked  
"I am a half- dog demon and one of the last pure half-demons" he said and I looked at him. Wasn’t a pure half-demon rare to find in the world and she found one.  
“And you?"  
"Well I have a full demon one that a mixed with wolf and other things I’m not sure of" I said and he stopped and looked at me.  
"Your father is a Wolf Demon?" he said and I nodded.  
"But he is not, I think my mother is but she looks like a mixed blood of cat and wolf. My father was a mixed blooded guy but yet I could never tell what he was?" I said and zero sighed.  
"Your Family is odd" he said and sat down and I joined him.  
"I’ll get the car and we have to drive back to the school and pick up my girlfriend and friends and then I’ll show you my house" he told me as he went to get his car and I just looked around and stared at the people walking the streets. I wonder if all these people are humans or demons. I was moving my legs like a little kid waiting for the bus. I saw an odd car stop and lower the windows.  
"Come on get inside, their coming out of school" I hear zero said from his seat in the car. I ran and went inside the car. The car was big because it had six seats but it looked like a car that could fit anywhere for it size and it was a very expensive looking car but I could not say anything because I don't know his life style before he become a CEO. I see students come out and I see Inu run and hug zero. She just saw him a while ago why could she be missing him already so soon. She is so FUCKING happy about it too. I see her get in with her brother, my mother and bunny. I wonder how they all fit but I will say nothing because this car is odd.  
"Oh Hello Leia” Inu says to me as she hugging Zero from behind and he smiling and blushes red.  
"Oh Hello" I say and look out the window.  
"Nice clothes"  
"Yes it is, I have never seen such wonderful clothes before” I looked back and I saw Yuki reading a book. I never knew that my mother was such a book nerd before.  
"I'll leave you at your house OK" zero said to them and they nodded OK. Zero told me on the ride to Leave them up that Inu’s brother own a cafe book store that he and his sister runs and it is only open for Three hours a day. Yuki and bunny help and that is how they also earn money. He stops the car and they got out and walked inside, inu was watching them go inside as zero said.  
"Come around the house at 9 OK, love you" zero told her and kissed her and she went inside. I put a blah face as we drove to his house. I was stun as he push a button from the car and it open this huge gate. DAMN he did come from a rich family. He park his car and I looked at the door. What the hell is going to be inside this house?  
"Welcome to my house" he said as he open the door. I looked amazed and awed.


	4. The moment we waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens, When your father starts to talk about your mother. she and him were met to be but another man kept them apart. what if your daughter was a daughter of an insane man only to kept down with love.. would your daughter do anything to keep you two to fall in love again? would it change the future or will it still happen

Chapter Four  
Meeting a new teacher

I laid in the bed, I was so tired. Who knew that the Hikari house would be so big and so easy to get lost?  
"It not like I can't do anything about that, I’ll be here for a while" I said as I took off my clothes and jumped into bed. I drifted into sleep, the sleep that I needed after a long day. 

299 Days left 

I heard an alarm ring as I sit up in bed, I yawned as I looked to my left and I saw a maid look at me.  
"I am sorry miss but we bring you fresh clothes" she show me a clothes that looked like uniform.  
“Sorry to barge in but since you’re going to be here for a while, why don't you go into the school and be with your mother there" he said as he walked through the doors. I looked at him mad but yet I was glad in the inside.  
"But I don't know about this year history or anything"  
"You will be fine” he told me as the maid left and he closed the door behind her. I stared at the uniform and laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. I got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. My hair it was so long just like my mother. I forgot that her hair was long in high school. I only remember bits of how she looked in the future after all she disappeared when I was smaller. I got dressed and noticed that I looked like her expect for the color hair and the mark that I got from my father. Zero drove me into the school and told me that he fixed all the paper work. I walked inside the school and went into the office and a random lady give me a schedule. I went into the first class and saw my mother and zero girlfriend in the class, I bowed and smiled. The teacher told me to come in front of the class and I smiled.  
"Introduce yourself" she told me and I smiled.  
"I am Leia Yami, I was home schooled but my guardian told me to come into a public school for my last year to know how it is like" they looked at me and she told me to sit down and I sat next to yuki and I smiled.  
"You were going to transfer here? Why didn’t you tell us" she told me  
"I wanted it to be a secret" I said and I took out a notebook and sighed. I hated school and I didn't need to be in here. I was homeschooled after my mother disappeared cause of my father worrying that something would happen to me. I was able to skip grades cause of that and I’m glad. Damn you zero I hate this! I listen to the teacher and looked around. I opened my notebook. I forgot that my notebook was also my computer, I brought it online to not be bored in my dad lectures that he would teach. I looked away to see if anyone noticed that my notebook was odd. This is a computer in the future, it is made to look like paper if you are not the one that brought it. I took out a pen and started to use it to draw around in the drawing pad then I began to read some comics online as the teacher was speaking and speaking. It seem like a long time but could be that reading all these comics and not hearing the teacher made it slow.  
"Leia" she hear as she stood up and the teacher made her solve a problem, she sighed as she solved it and sat down. It took her matter of seconds and the teacher stare at her.  
"You did it so quickly” she was speechless.  
"I learn this when I was in the third grade" she said and they looked like her, was she a genius or something. In the future, many students had to learn all these functions and formula to keep up with the country falling behind other countries. All of them wanted to be equal but if they wanted to be equal they all had to know the same things. She sighed and continue to read her books, yuki looked at her and noticed her just using a pen to write a line all around and wonder why would she do that isn’t that just doing a bunch of lines. Soon the bell rang and yuki stood next to her as she put away her notebook.  
"Yes" she said.  
"Well, I wanted to say that we both have the same class next so let’s go" she grabbed my hand and I smile as I could touch her again after all this time. She look so pretty and so much like me. I know I got her looks and my father eyes and hair and mark of course. She stopped and made me sit next to her and she smiled.  
"Friends, OK" she show me her hand and I shake it and she smiled and I noticed a guy with dark red yet light red hair come inside the class and I just stared at him and I stood up. Yuki made me sit down and I just continue to stare.  
"Dad" I said as I saw him hit the desk by mistake and pick himself back up.  
"Hello nice to meet you I am Mark utsukushi, call me Mr. Yami if you cannot pronounce that"  
"Are you related to Leia Yami” she hear someone say and he looked at him.  
"I am not related to anyone, I am the only one with this name so I am not sure what you are talking about"  
"um" I said as I stood up "I am Leia Yami" he looked at me and then looked at the girl next to me and he felt his heart go" doki doki" as he looked away.  
"Okay, I got it sit down" he calmed down as he looked through the attendance list and did see that girl with the same name as him. Who is she? Why does she have the same name as him, he was sure that no one in this country had his name. He looked at the name next to her and saw "Yuki Uzumaki “and saw her birthday. (In this school they have to have your birthday next to your name) he smiled as he saw they were the same age.  
“I am your Science teacher for the rest of the year due to your teacher being in an accident that made him unable to be in the class till next year" he said as he began to write in the board. Leia looked at him and saw that man was her father, so it was true that my mother was with a teacher and could that be one thing that could have cause her to vanish. No, she has to find out more about them too and make sure that she isn't suspicious in these two minds.  
\------  
soon the class would end and that would be last Time I would see my dad for the day. I didn't pay attended but I noticed my mother taking notes and smiling as she saw him make mistakes. The bell rang and Yuki grabbed my hand and took me to the roof to eat.  
“He was funny, right" she laughed and I smiled as she said that.  
"it looked like he fell for you" I told her and she blushed.  
"No, no that's impossible" she shook her head and put it down. Okan came and hugged her from behind and she Smiled.  
“Hey " she said and he sit next to her. She gave me Shh and I nodded. Inu joined in and zero came with her lunch and she smiled.  
"When were students allowed in the roof" said Mr.Yami and yuki looked away blushing.  
" Hey Buddy" zero stood up and hugged hm.  
"Zero?"  
"When did you came back from America” he asked and mark took out his glasses.  
“That mark?” zero looked at it.  
"What, you seen it a lot of times before" he smiled and grins at him  
" you changed, Why are you here" he moved and sat down next To Yuki. She could see his eyes clearly and she looked away and looked at okan.  
" she is my girlfriend, I'm on vacation from school, I'm almost done with my business degree and you “zero said and mark smiled, he gave zero a look like you can see what I do here since you saw me.  
" What beautiful girlfriend “he waved to inu and she looked away. mark put his glasses back on and stood up.  
" don't forget the homework" he winked at Yuki and walked down stairs. Yuki smiled and okan hold on to her. She looked at him and he had a look of jealousy inside of him. This year just got better leia thought in her head.


End file.
